fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Terror/Issue 3
Simon wakes after a few days on the island. His first idea is to write in his journal. :A few days in. I love this place, it's haven for me. :After I go back, I'll probably come back occasionally. :''-Simon'' He hears the same chirping he heard from earlier. He finishes writing. :M. Jefferson. "Guys," he whispers sitting up. "I heard it again!" Joao, James and Dennis come out of their tents. "Heard what?" James asks. yawning. "That bunny thing. Come on!" They sneak out, letting Bradley sleep. "Holy shit!" Dennis says, seeing the rabbit. In the short amount of time, it has grown twice it's original size. Must have been a newborn," Simon says. "It couldn't have gotten much smaller that it was if it's growing this fast." "Yea," Joao says. "If it's a newborn, doesn't it have a mom?" James asks. "Has too," Dennis says. "Probably as big as a tent." "Maybe bigger," Simon says, glancing at them, smiling. :The bunny thing is twice the size it originally was! :This is truly beautiful. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' "Son of a bitch!" they hear Bradley yell. They walk over to the tents, concerned. "Calm down," Simon says. "Who ate all our fucking food?!" Bradley demands. "It's all gone?" James says. "Most of it," Bradley says, angered. "Calm down, please," Simon repeats. :Most of out food is gone. Someone must have ate it while we were sleeping. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' "Well, if worse comes to worse, we can always call Pete," Simon says, putting the journal away. "Yea, and he can take who ever ate all our food with him," Bradley says. ---- It doesn't take long to run out of food. Everyone swore they weren't the one eating it while everyone slept. Sure enough, most of the food was all eaten while they slept. They call Pete to bring some more food. "I can't fucking believe you," Bradley says. "Witch one?" Simon asks. "Witch ever one it was," Bradley says. They wait for Pete. "Guys, this is suppose to be fun," Simon says. "Someone's making it difficult to have fun," Bradley says. "You are with all your damned complaining," Simon says. They wait, staring into the ocean for a while. Pete soon arrives with the same amount of food they came with. "Do any of you sleep walk?" Pete asks, dropping off the food. Nobody responds. "I'll take that as a no," Pete says. "Simon, sorry, but this is coming outta your account." "No problem," Simon says. "I'm taking watch tonight." :Pete had to come back. All our food was gone. :Tonight, I'm taking watch, just so I can see who it is. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' That night, Simon lay in his sleeping bag, with the opening to his tent stretched out. He lay with the cold air beating off his face. Simon's eyes close. He springs awake to the sound of the bag rustling. 'Finally,' he thinks. He looks at the bag. Nothing there. "What the hell?" he says to himself. Rustling again. Simon sits up and looks. There sits the rabbit. "Shoo!" Simon whispers. It looks at him, opens it's mouth and growls. That reveals it's jagged teeth. "Aaaahhhhh! What the fuck?!" Simon screams. Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan